The Swap
by Daily Dose Of HP Funny
Summary: Cedric Diggory and Edward Cullen are mysteriously moved from his life to the other's.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

CEDRIC'S POV

I was standing in the heart of the maze, my hand hovering over the tri-wizard cup, ready to share the glory with Harry Potter.

"On the count of three," he said, "One…two…THREE!"

There was a blur of colors and my feet left the ground. It was a portkey. We landed in a dark graveyard.

"We have to get back to the Cup!" said Harry. Just then, a high, cold voice said, "Kill the spare…"

_The spare? Oh my-am I the spare? _There was a different voice now, "Avada-" I tried to run. But too late. "Kedavra!" There was a flash of green light coming toward me. All I could think was _I'm dead. I'm going to die._

Next moment, I'm floating through nothingness, weightless. Then something very curious happened. I floated right past-well…me. Someone completely identical to me floated right past me._ Bloody hell! _Then as quick as it all started, it ended. But the problem was, I wasn't back at Hogwarts, or the cemetery. I was laying face down in soft, warm grass. There was a warm, sweet summer breeze in the air. When I stood up, I realized I was in a meadow, with blooming flowers and tall grass all around me.

_I must be in heaven. But surely there are others here._

Then I noticed a girl about my age running over to me. [insert Bella's description]. _And she must be an angel. My, they're much prettier than I imagined._

"Edward," she called, "What happened? What was that flash of green light?"

"I'm sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else who just died," I said politely, wanting to make a good impression.

EDWARD'S POV (Meanwhile)

"Come Bella, just a little farther," I said, guiding my beloved Bella to a peaceful meadow.

"Edward, this is beautiful," she said. I looked at her and thought _You are beautiful._

But before she could make it all the way out of the forest, there was a flash of blinding green light, and my feet were swept away from the earth.

I was just slowly drifting across vast emptiness. There was a small spec up ahead-or above, maybe below, I couldn't tell left from right-and it was growing steadily nearer. Then I realized it was an exact replica of myself, only in human form. And even stranger, I couldn't read his mind. _What the-_

I landed on shortly cut grass, in a boy's arms, maybe 13 or 14 years old. There were people all around, murmurs of shock as I opened my eyes. A tall thin man with a very long beard and wearing glasses spoke.

"Harry, it's alright, he's still alive! Let him go."

The boy, presumably named Harry, released me, and I felt as light-headed and faint as ever.

"He's back! Lord Voldemort has returned, we have to something!" The boy seemed very distressed over something, but before I could realize who exactly Lord... Thing... was, I had become to disoriented to be aware of the humans around me. There was something in the air... I could smell it, but what "it" was had yet to be determined. Whatever it was, there was a lot of it, and I came the closest to passing out that I had in about a hundred years.

**Review and tell me what you think! this is my 1st crossover, so sorry if it wasn't perfect.  
Thanks to my beta, L6ur6, though, it didn't suck as much as it could've...**


	2. Chapter 2

Cedric's POV

The beautiful girl looked concerned. "Edward, it's me, Bella! What happened?" Her concern was turning into a worried expression.

"So you're not an angel, then? How did you die?" I asked, trying to make small talk, "I got hit by a killing curse. And right about to win a thousand Galleons, too! Or are you a muggle? Do wizards and muggles go to the same place when they die?"

"Edward stop, you're scaring me! What is a muggle? A killing curse? A wizard? Edward you're talking nonsense! Let's get you to Carlisle."

The girl named Bella took me to a big house with many glass walls allowing in much sunlight. There were four other teenagers hanging around, and a man and woman who looked like they were about 25 or so. But they all glittered in the sunlight.

"Now you all _must_ be angels," I said in awe.

A female with short hair who slightly reminded me of a fairy said, "Edward, what's up with you?"

"I'm sorry, but my name is Cedric Diggory."

"He's right," said the young man, "He's not Edward. He's not even a vampire."

"Carlisle, he's not human though, is he? There's something about his scent…it makes me feel sort of light-headed," said a big teenager with muscles everywhere.

"You're right, Emmet. What are you, Cedric," Carlisle added to me.

"I'm a-a wizard," I said beginning to feel slightly weary as I realized he had just said 'vampire'.

"What like Merlin, or something?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, I wish! Every wizard wants to be as great as Merlin!" I exclaimed.

"So, can you do magic tricks?" he asked me.

"I guess you can call them that," I said, pulling out my wand, "Would you like me show you?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

I looked around the room. I spotted a piano and pointed my wand at it. The keys played randomly by themselves. But as I did, all the glittering vampires groaned and doubled over.

"What was that Carlisle?" asked a girl with long blonde hair.

"Do something else," said Carlisle. I looked around again and noticed a flower pot on the window sill. I pointed my wand at it and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa."_ The flowers hovered in midair for a moment, and again, everyone doubled over.

Finally after everyone recovered Carlisle said, "It's his magic."

EDWARD'S POV

I blinked up at a small circle of light on the ceiling. I was lying in a small bed with curtains hanging open around it. I was in the middle of a row of beds and to my right was the boy who I "met" earlier. He was looking up at the ceiling, wide awake.

"Um, excuse me?" I said.

"Cedric! Thank God you're okay! Cedric, you realize you survived a killing curse! You're like-well me and you-"

"I'm sorry-do I know you?" I didn't recognize him. I would've remembered him. There was something about his scent-the same thing I felt when we were out on that field. But it was less now, possibly because there was only one of him now. But his scent still made me feel a bit dizzy.

"Oh Cedric, no! I should've known the curse would do something like this. You don't remember anything, do you? The tournament? Do you remember?"

"I'm sorry, but my name is Edward Cullen. There was this flash of green light then-OH!" T he boy took out a glossy, smooth stick thing, muttered something, and his stick lit up at the end. I felt like I was going to faint again. "Stop, please!" I begged.

The boy looked confused. "Wha-oh," he turned of his stick, "just thought a little light would be nice." Then it hit me. It was _magic._ That was a _wand. _It was his magic that made me feel so faint. _Must be one of those special vampire thingies._

"Edward Cullen, you say? My name's Harry. Harry Potter. You and Cedric must've switched brains or something when you got hit by the curse."

"Trust me, I'm pretty sure I'm still in my own body," I said, positive that I wasn't in a human's body. Then Harry gasped and stared at me. I read his mind almost out of instinct. He was shocked because I had suddenly begun glittering right before his eyes. I had been so deep in this conversation that I didn't notice the sun rise.

"You-you're not human, are you?" After seeing this, he sure wasn't going to believe that I was human, no matter what kind of crazy skin disorder I claimed to have.

"Uh well…no." I couldn't tell him what I was. He might tip off everybody. But when I read his mind again, I could tell he wanted to know and certainly wasn't going to tell anyone. "Well I'm a…_vampire._"


	3. Chapter 3

CEDRIC'S POV

"So my magic is…er-disorienting you? I'm sorry I don't understand."

"My guess," said Carlisle, "would be that his magic is causing these symptoms because we vampires have never been exposed to such thing like we have in the case of just about every other living thing. We are not immune to the force that his magic gives off, similar to that of, say werewolves. Vampires have known their presence for years and are immune to their scent."

"But, then where is Edward?" asked Bella. "Is he at that school-Hogwash or whatever he called it?"

"Hogwarts," I muttered.

"That would be my guess," said Carlisle.

After some discussion, we all decided that it was near impossible to get to Hogwarts and switch out Edward for Cedric, even for six vampires and a wizard.

"Then the question is," said the young woman named Esme, "Where is he going to stay until we figure something out? I mean we don't exactly have a bed and warm food for him."

"He can-uh-stay with me…" said Bella. "Charlie's at work most of the time, and he probably wouldn't even notice if Cedric stayed out of his way. Besides, Charlie would probably just think it's Edward." And that's exactly what happened. I went home with Bella that evening.

"I'm hungry," said Bella on the way to the house. "Do you want to stop and get some hamburgers?"

"Hamburgers?" I asked.

She looked shocked. "You mean you've never had a hamburger?"

We went to a small restaurant called 'In 'n' Out' and I had my first hamburger. It was delicious! Apparently it was very popular to American muggles. When we got to Bella's house, I made her her first tea. She was more of a coffee person.

She laid a sleeping bag for me next to her bed and gave me a pillow.

That night I dreamed about her. I dreamed we were laughing and running around in that meadow. Then we were lying in the soft grass, holding hands and just talking and being ourselves.

I was almost disappointed to wake up in the morning to the sound of voices downstairs. I went downstairs to find Bella sitting on the couch eating cereal and drinking coffee. She was watching a box with a man in it talking to her. _This must be a muggle version of floo._

But when I asked her what it was, she confusingly tried explaining _television._ When I finally admitted I had totally lost her, she said, "That's alright. I don't exactly understand it either." We had a good laugh.

EDWARD'S POV

Harry did not tell the nurse, Madam Pomfrey, that 'I' was hit by a killing curse nor that I was not in fact Cedric Diggory. The first thing we did when we left the hospital wing was see Professor Dumbledore, the same tall, skinny old man with a long beard and half circle glasses. His office was very big with portraits of other old men and women who I presumed to be previous heads of the school. Everywhere I looked, there were little silver objects sitting here and there. On a shelf I saw a very old hat with patches all over it and a large rip in the middle through which the hat seemed to be mumbling to itself.

"Ah, Harry, Cedric. I expect you two are here for your prize money?

"Er, no, Professor. Actually, this isn't really Cedric. You see, something must've happened when Cedric was hit by the Curse, and he, um, switched places with Edward Cullen," he said, gesturing to me as he spoke my name.

"Is this true, Edward was it?"

"Um, yes. Sir," I added, remembering he was the headmaster. "And do you think we could maybe close the curtains, sir?" I asked politely, noticing the sun rising higher and higher.

"Oh, and one more thing, Professor," I said, after Dumbledore closed the curtains and Harry gave me a look saying, _tell him, already!_ "I'm a…well I'm not…you see, sir, I'm a vampire."

"Yes, I figured something of the sort. I've come across your kind once in my lifetime. Nearly got eaten, too." Dumbledore chuckled, but then turned serious again. Before he could speak however, I read his mind.

"Don't worry," I said. "I feed on animals. You know, deer, mountain lions. I figured you'd have something of the sort, I mean I saw the forest out there."

"Yes, there is a forest," said Dumbledore, "and you are welcome to any non-magical creature in it. Now my next concern is what to do with you while you're here. You can't exactly join classes, seeing as you have no wand or magic blood. I have an idea. Come with me, would you? And Harry, you can return to class now, thank you."

Harry reluctantly left the room. After he left, Professor Dumbledore led me down a hall to a deserted corridor. He paced before a tapestry showing what looked like trolls in tutus. After a minute or so, a door appeared opposite the tapestry.

Dumbledore opened the door and said, "Your quarters, Mr. Cullen."

Inside was what looked like a hotel suite. It had a small bed (not that I needed it), a dresser, a wireless radio, and a small vanity. It also had a reclining chair next to a small stack of books and magazines.

"Now, if you need anything else, just concentrate on it and the room will provide. Come visit my office again once you settle in."

"Sure," I said, beginning to feel a bit queasy, probably due to the amount of magic. Once he closed the door, I sat on the bed. Once I had myself under control again, I decided to see what would happen when I concentrated on needing another pillow.

I closed my eyes and thought, _I need another pillow. A soft, fluffy pillow. _When I opened my eyes, there were now three pillows instead of two on the bed.

I left the room, still feeling a bit dizzy, and head back to the headmaster's office. Once there Dumbledore said, "Ah, Edward. I brought you back here to suggest you help Hagrid, our gamekeeper with some work."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I haven't updated for a while, just took a break. So enjoy the final chapter of 'The Swap.'_

Cedric's POV

"So, what should we do today?" Bella asked me, taking a sip of her usual morning coffee.

"I dunno," I said, "What do you normally do?"

"We could go see a movie? It's like a moving picture. Like a play, but on a big screen."

"Sure, we could do that," I said.

"Okay, how about this new movie called _My Heart's with You_? It's a romance."

We went in Bella's truck to the theatre, where we went into a big auditorium and sat down in front of a very large screen. The movie started with a couple walking on the beach, holding hands. At the end they got married after some conflicts and lived happily ever after. It was just another stereotypical romance.

"Well…that was nice," Bella said as we exited the building to Bella's truck. On the way back to her house we stopped by another small drive-thru, as Bella had called it, and I ordered a double cheeseburger.

"Uh oh," Bella said.

"What is it?" I asked, my face covered with cheese and ketchup. Bella laughed at my appearance, saying, "Well, I've gotten you addicted to those things."

The next five days went mostly like this: we woke up said good morning, figured out something to do, I discovered a new muggle contraption, we had lunch, hung out at her place, and then ended the day with dinner.

One of the days, we ran into her friend named Jacob Black.

"Hey, Bella!" he greeted, eying me sort of…suspiciously? Or was that annoyance? "How's the truck running?"

"Great! Bella replied. "Thanks again for that."

"Cool. Well I gotta go. I'm meeting some friends at LaPush."

When we got back to the house, I asked Bella about the look Jacob was giving me.

"Oh. You noticed. Yeah, for some reason his dad doesn't like the Cullens," she said.

Finally I got the courage to tell Bella something I had been trying to tell her all week.

"Bella I really like you! Like, I think I love you!"

"Oh my gosh. I-I really like you too. I mean not like I love Edward, but-," I put my finger to her lips to silence her. Then slowly, as if we were reading each other's mind, we leaned toward each other. Our lips were a centimeter apart and then a unicorn suddenly kicked me with its hind leg and I lost my grip on it, watching it run into the forest. Wait, _what?_

"Edward, I thought yeh were goin' to hold 'im down for me!" Hagrid said.

"No! It's me, Cedric!"

_I was back._

Edward's POV 

Rumors were beginning to spread that 'Cedric Diggory' had been expelled or was in serious trouble. I could read it in their thoughts.

"Good mornin', Edward!" Hagrid called to me when I made it down to his hut.

"Good morning," I said politely. "What are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Well, there's an injured unicorn ou' there, an' we still need to finish the work on me hut." Yesterday when we were feeding Hagrid's blast-ended skrewts, one of them blew a hole right through the wall, and another broke the main water pipe. We had almost completely patched he hole up, but we still had to fix the pipes. So we went inside and got straight to work. I grabbed a wooden plank from the pile and held it to the wall as Hagrid hammered it in. Then we went to work on the pipes and had it done in two ours.

After the hut was all repaired, Hagrid had some lunch and the blast-ended skrewts were fed at a safe distance from the hut, we set out into the forest to begin looking for the unicorn. In not too long, we heard its soft injured cries and followed them to a unicorn lying in the shade of a tree. Standing near the creature so full of magic was a bit disorienting at first until I got a hold of myself.

The unicorn's front left leg appeared to be broken, but it got up and hobbled away from us with surprising speed. It was fast, but I was faster.

"I'll hold it down while you treat it," I said before sprinting off in the direction it went. I tracked it easily to a spot maybe ten meters away, where it had stumbled and fell. I leapt on top of it, though not with my full weight.

Hagrid caught up a few moments later with a roll of bandages in his hand.

Then my lips met Bella's. _Bella?_ I leapt back so as not to kill her.

"Cedric, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's I, Edward," I said, taken aback that she thought she was about to kiss Cedric.

_I was back._


End file.
